Where's my diary?
by Moonsky
Summary: When Tamaki finds a diary Kaoru decides to read it aloud, but when they find out who the diary belongs to its not a pretty sight for Tamaki and Kaoru who get the crap beat out of them! R


Where's my diary!

** Author's note: Ha this is my second Ouran High School Fanfic! Ok just wanna let ya know the italized (Sp?) part is what Kaoru is reading from the diary alrighty then enjoy! Oh reveiw to! **

"Is that…. I think that's… Kaoru come here!" Tamaki shouted. Kaoru rushed over expecting there to be something interesting to see like a cat dancing or a dog juggling. Instead he looked at what Tamaki was pointing at and saw that it was a diary. "Your point being what?" Kaoru asked. "Who's is it?" Tamaki asked picking up the blue diary. "I don't know… ohhhh lets read it and find out!" Kaoru shouted. "Read what?" Kyouya asked coming over to were Tamaki and Kaoru were. "Ah! Tama-Chan what did you find?" Honey asked rushing over and looking at the blue diary. "Read it!" Hikaru said walking over and taking the diary. "Why?" Mori asked joining what seemed to be a party. "Where's Haruhi?" Honey asked. "Going home, why?" Hikaru asked suspicious. "Ever since you've been dating her you seem…. Oh I don't know a little jealous!" Tamaki accused. "What me no way!" Hikaru said with a nervous laugh. Kaoru grabbed the diary and opened it up to reveal all its contents. Kaoru cleared his throat and began reading it aloud.

_ Dear diary, _

_ I was at the Host Club again today! Man do they work me or what! Well at least Hikaru was there, so that was a plus I guess….._

Kaoru stared at the diary a minute not sure if he should go on. "You know this writing seems familiar…" Kaoru said. "Sounds like someone we know." Kyouya replied. Everyone thought a moment, not being able to think of who the diary really belonged to so they continued on.

_ Anyway, the day progressed on as normal. But Tamaki again tripped and landed on me, good thing Hikaru wasn't there that would have been bad. It would probably have been worse if my dad was there. Huh that did happen before it was really awkward. The Host Club is pretty cool, but sometimes they get on my last nerve…._

"Boooooring!" Tamaki called. "Ok fine we'll skip ahead to page uhhh lets see… ahha! Page 23." Kaoru shouted. Kaoru quickly skimmed the page before falling to the ground with laughter. "What is it?" Honey asked. "Oh man listen to this!" Kaoru said clearing his throat and beginning.

_ As I was walking home yesterday I saw Tamaki talking to a girl, it looked like everything was going great until the girl slapped him then proceeded to beat him with her purse. I bet it hurt but it was pretty funny. _

"Ah! Only one person saw that…. Haruhi…. Oh I think this is Haruhi's diary." Tamaki said trembling with fear. "Oh great." Kaoru said quickly closing the diary just as Haruhi walked in. "Have you guys… ok what's going on?" Haruhi asked looking at the pale faces. "Nothing!" Hikaru shouted. "You guys were reading my diary weren't you!?" Haruhi said seething with rage. "Actually that was Kaoru and Tamaki we were just listing." Kyouya said fixing his glasses. "Run!" Kaoru shouted running with the diary. "Give that back!" Haruhi shouted chasing them around the room. After finally tackling them both, (With the help of Mori and Honey… ok everyone but Tamaki and Kaoru helped tackle them) Haruhi got her diary back and not only hit them over the head with her fist she slapped them and stomped out of the room angry. "Maybe you'll learn to respect my privacy and others by not opening another diary!" Haruhi shouted as she stomped out of the room seething mad.

"Hey she left her diary… wanna finished were we left off?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki sat up and nodded. "You guys never learn." Kyouya said as everybody but Kaoru and Tamaki left. No one wanted… (Ok they all wanted to be there when Haruhi found out she left her diary and came to back to hurt Kaoru and Tamaki) to stick around if Haruhi came back and decided to hurt them to. "Kaoru! Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted. "Looks like Kaoru and Tama-Chan are in trouble again." Honey said with a giggle. "Guess those two never learn." Mori said as he and Honey headed home.

**Author's note: So what'd ya think please reveiw and let me know. Hope you all enjoyed it! (Hands readers and reveiwers all cookies) yay! alright bye now! **


End file.
